


Wet

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Facials, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: Aoba's first time experimenting with watersports~ (boyfriend of your choice!)<br/>I kind of took it in a different direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

It was no secret that Aoba was into to some weird shit. Many times he got weird looks from the people he was engaging in sex with due to his strange requests. His dirtiest fetish out of them all was definitely watersports. For some reason, being pissed on brought him great arousal. There was nothing Sly loved more than being treated like useless shit, used and abused for his partner's pleasure. He got off on it so damn hard. 

And so, here was the issue. It was probably around 2 AM by now, and Aoba was down on his knees sucking off some stranger in the alley behind the club. It was a common occurrence for Sly to go out, get drunk, grind on some cute guy on the dance floor, then go off and fuck somewhere. But Sly was perfectly content with that. He was a whore who liked to party, and he was fucking proud of it. 

And so here he was with a strangers cock down his throat. Yeah, the guy had been cute. Not to mention a great dancer. He had pulled Aoba by the hips and just fucking went for it, grinding against Aoba’s ass to his hearts content. At the time Aoba could feel the guy's shape as he started to get hard, and fuck, did it feel nice and big. Aoba was totally down for this tonight. It was then that he whispered into Aoba’s ear, “Hey cutie. You got a nice ass, wanna get out of here?”

Aoba simply smiled in his buzzed state and nodded. 

“Fuck…your mouth feels amazing…” The stranger whimpered, pushing on the back of Aoba’s neck to get him to take it deeper. Sly had no problem deep throating, especially if he liked the dude. It was dark in the club and out here in the alley, but he distinctly remembered the stranger having blonde hair and glasses. That was about it, he didn’t even catch a name. But that didn't matter. 

“Mmm….” Aoba whined with his mouth still stretched around the cock. He had his pants down a bit to jerk himself as he blew the guy. It was then he realized, something was holding him back from really feeling it. It was then that he considered watersports. Aoba had only done it twice, but fuck, he absolutely loved it. He would probably never see this guy again, what’s the problem in just asking?

Aoba slowly pulled off and caught his breath. Before the stranger had a chance to question him, Aoba blurted out: “Hey, I may be fucking drunk but like…can I ask you to do something weird?”

“Weird? You mean something kinky?” The stranger smiled. 

“Yeah, could you...piss on me?” Aoba said before he had the chance to regret it. 

The strangers smile for even wider. “Fuck, sure. I had a few drinks, it shouldn’t be hard.” He then moved away a little from the kneeling Aoba and pulled back the foreskin on his erect cock. “You better drink it all, you fucking slut. Make it worth my time”

And with that, he pissed. Aoba held his mouth open as the first hot splashes came onto his face. Any that didn’t get caught in his mouth dribbled down his chin and wetted his cheeks. As soon as his mouth filled up, he swallowed and opened up again. 

“Fuck yeah, keep it open, good boy…you’re thirsty, huh?” The guy laughed. He seemed to really like the humiliation element of it all. 

Aoba couldn’t take much more of this. The sensation of the warm urine on him was too much, and with a few more strokes, he came all over the floor. Soon after, the stranger stopped. 

“Fuck that felt amazing. Hold on- you’re not done yet, whore. Come here, I got some more for 'ya,” with that, the man took a rough hold of Aoba’s chin. He held Aoba’s head firmly in place as he roughly stroked himself to completion. He groaned loudly as he came all over Aoba’s face. Aoba couldn’t do anything but moan as he was covered with yet another kind of warm bodily fluid. The creamy white substance mixed in with the golden urine, painting his face obscenely. 

When the man finished, he let go. With that, Aoba feel back on his ass on the hard pavement. 

“Shit, thank you. Oh my god, thank you. That was fucking great” Aoba said in appreciation. The stranger laughed. 

“You’re a kinky little slut aren’t you? That was fun…but I still want that fat ass of yours. You think you could handle another round? Why don’t you come home with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> The stranger was Virus, if you didn't already figure it out.


End file.
